As a power semiconductor device which is used for power conversion or the like, a Schottky barrier diode (SBD) is known which uses the Schottky metal-semiconductor junction (for example, see PTL 1 and PTL 2). The SBD is a majority carrier device. Thus, when a large forward surge current flows, a forward voltage drop may increase, resulting in element destruction.
An SBD is also known which uses a SiC semiconductor substrate (for example, see PTL 3).